Outside
by BonesBird
Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start. Rated for violence and description of assault. COMPLETE
1. Outside

**Title: Outside  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Staind - Outside**

**This is another little (or not so) Case fic I thought of while being a complete insomniac and being untired at 3am on a Friday morning. Title from the track Outside by Staind.  
****If you're underage, or suffer from a nervous disposition… what are you doing watching Criminal Minds? But please, take under advisement. This one isn't for you.  
****Sleep Deprivation does weird things to your brain.**

* * *

_I'm on the outside, I'm looking in  
__I can see through you, see your true colours  
__Inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
__I can see through you, see the real you_

He placed a hand on the banister. He placed one foot in front of the other. He nudged the woman in front of him with the barrel of the gun he held aimed at her kidneys. He could hear her deep breathing. She didn't want to go ahead of him. She didn't want to die.

Unfortunately, this was her end.

He'd already had his way. He always had his way. Some would be better than others. Most would be awful. He wanted them to know they were bad before he killed them. They deserved that much.

Though in the cold light of day, they gave him no choice.

The women he spent his nights with would never go back to him after the one night. He knew that. Marie had taught him that much.

He hated her. More than he hated anyone in his life.

She had taken everything from him. Everything he did, everything he didn't, it was her fault. He knew that she had had no _right_ to take Kathleen and Abigail away from him.

They were _his_ daughters. _His Daughters_. Marie had broken that bond.

She had taken them away.

Away from him.

Away from America.

For all he knew, his girls might have different names.

They might not even recognise him anymore.

It had only been 3 years.

He disposed of this girl.

She was no replacement for Marie.

She'd been better than most, she'd taken his abuse for longer, before she'd started shouting. She'd let him touch her, before he had forced himself upon her. She hadn't cried out until he was done. He had seen her purse, he knew she had children. That's probably what made her better than the others.

He had left her. As she was.

Just abandoned her.

He didn't think twice about it.

He just wanted Marie and his girls back.

* * *

**This is what sleep deprivation does, but now this is in my head, I won't go to sleep until I finish it, which might not be until tomorrow night… guess who's pulling an all-nighter (its' just gone 3am and 12/3 (or 3/12 for you yankies) and I can't sleep)**

**AD/ Yeah, I didn't know if I'd get this up today. I will update this twice a week, I need the 5 week gap to work on other stories too! I'm hoping to finish off another couple of case fics in the time, then I have enough to see me through to June! Yeah!**


	2. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Title: Outside  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Oasis - Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

******************Huge thanks are going out for my lovely reviewers, **_CelticStarWolf_**,**_ Black Tulip_** and **_Mogo Girl_**. Your reviews give me a reason to keep writing. Thanks so much. I never really know what to say in replies other than thank you, but it really does mean so much that you like my stories enough to review.**

* * *

_When all of the stars are fading away  
__Just try not to worry you'll see them someday  
____Take what you need and be on your way  
____And stop crying your heart out_

Derek jerked upright. The nightmare had been too vivid to only be a dream. His sudden movement had woken the sleeping woman next to him. She moaned gently and rolled towards him. He reached a hand out, he needed to feel her, to know he was really there, in their bed, and that they were both whole and healthy. He didn't know how else to prove it too his sleep-muddled brain.

She wrapped her hand around his as he reached out. He slid back into the bed, and took her back into a cuddle. They slept in the same position almost every night. They had ever since they got together. Normally they would wake up in the same position, unless there was the nights when he, or she, had a nightmare. The nights they had them he would bolt upright, and he'd need the feel of her in his arms to make him feel safe again. She would start crying, and he'd wake up with her tears on his arm.

He smiled as her breathing steadied again, he knew she had dozed back off to sleep, he left his arm around her, and started to try to get back to sleep. He was succeeding, and was almost asleep when he heard his phone ring, quickly followed by hers. The call, almost simultaneously meant the team had caught a case.

He often wondered aloud to JJ why the team rarely caught a case at standard hours. It was a running joke in the team, he leant over Garcia to grab his phone from her side of the bed. As it started ringing he slid the front up

"Morgan" he answered, his voice thick with sleep, he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn

"We have a case" JJ said, barely more awake than he was

"I figured that Jayje, when do you need me?" he asked, hoping he'd have time to shower

"Wheels up in 1" she said, clearly echoing what Hotch had told her. He suddenly felt glad he was no longer unit chief, and sorry for Veronica, who no doubt had been woken up by JJ's original call, which had probably been an hour or so ago. He wondered when the little blonde power-house ever slept.

He gently woke Garcia up. Explained they had a case, and that he'd drive them to the hanger, then would leave her the keys to get herself to work. She went to the bathroom while he pulled some clothes on, and threw some stuff in his new go bag. As they walked out of their front door he kissed her, hard.

"I love you, baby girl" he said. Smiling as she hugged him tightly

"Be careful, hot stuff" She said. Her first words of the day, and as always they were words of caution. He loved her, more than he thought he ever could love anyone. Leaving her was the worst part of his job, but they both also knew that it was for the greater good.

She stood and waved the team off. Exchanging hugs with the team as she waited to go to work.

He smiled sadly at their last kiss.

"I love you" he shouted to her, as he got on the plane.

* * *

**So there we go. The team are called in… Another unsub chapter next…**

**I finished another extra long super duper case fic last night, that will be posted after this one, but it means you can get your updates closer, so I'm gonna give you them with 2 day intervals (so since I posted on Friday this is going up today, Monday, which it now is in England, so here you go!)**


	3. Perfect World

**Title: Outside  
********Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Perfect World - Simple Plan**

**Another unsub chapter. So if you don't want the serious Angst in this guys head, skip ahead or join next week. Finding songs for these chapters is getting more difficult, and this is only the second. I decided to give in and update daily. Why? Because I have a twenty chap fic written and I have plans for another one. **

* * *

_In a perfect world, this could never happen  
__In a perfect world, you'd still be here  
__And it makes no sense, I can just pick up the pieces  
__But to you, this means nothing, nothing at all_

He knew it wasn't the time. His body wanted him to find girls more often, but his mind wasn't willing to let him yet. He needed to find the next girl. The next Marie. He could never replace his girls. Kathleen and Abigail would be with him one day. He knew that. He didn't know why Marie had taken them. Why she had told such vicious _lies_ about him.

The women he found were disposable. They were his playthings, and once he'd broken them he'd go looking for Marie again.

He knew she was here.

But would he know her after 3 years.

He'd been fighting to see them for three years.

He hadn't had chance, and last month the judge told him he'd never see them.

He was sure he wouldn't recognise the girls. They'd be so big now.

Kathleen would be 9, she'd be at school, she'd have her own friends, in a few years she'd be getting her own family.

He'd never see it. Because of Marie.

Abigail would be 4. She'd be starting to learn to read, she'd be learning to write. She'd be excited about starting school.

He wouldn't be stood at the gates, like the others dads. Because of Marie.

He didn't know how it would work. He still loved Marie, but he hated her. More than he had every hated anyone. She had taken his family from him. She had made his daughters hate him, and made him out to be unstable.

If anyone was unstable it was her.

She had ruined their life. Their life together. Together, happy, with their babies.

Then one day she had shocked him. Told him she was leaving. He couldn't ever see the girls again.

His brain agreed with his body. It was time.

* * *

**Urgh. I don't normally write angst. I'm hoping to alternate between the team/unsub every other chapter.**


	4. Good Riddance

**Title: Outside  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) - Green Day**

******************Again. Huge thanks to my reviewers! Another chapter tomorrow!**

* * *

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
__Hanging on a shelf in good health and good time  
__Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial  
__For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

"We've three victims in Nashville. First victim, Casey Lane was 31, she's was a teacher, she was found smothered. She'd been seriously assaulted" JJ started, she knew as Reid, Prentiss and Veronica read ahead one of them would chirp up soon with a comment. They always did

"From reading this report, she'd been brutally assaulted" Veronica said, grimacing and pushing the file away from her. It was a particularly gruesome case. JJ stayed quiet while Hotch laid a hand on Veronica's shoulder, helping her control her feelings, once she'd pulled the file back towards her. They had all reacted that way to one case or another. These women were all around Veronica's age.

"It was brutal. She was found in a ditch by the side of a store. Second victim, Lauren Harris, was 28, she was a marriage counsellor, she was also smothered, seriously assaulted. Latest victim is Sophia Howells, she was 29, she was a stay at home mom. Her kids weren't picked up from pre-school three days ago." JJ stopped speaking after she had given them all the information she had. She watched as Veronica's file shook in her hand. Hotch rubbed her shoulder gently, before looking up at JJ

"Has she been found?" Hotch asked, noticing that there was no forensic report in her file.

"As we got on the jet. They'll have the report when we arrive"

"These women, similar ages, similar heights, similar weights, similar hair colour. He's certainly got a type" Rossi said, catching the eyes of the rest of the team

"He likes dark, slim and small" Prentiss said, flicking her eyes towards Veronica. JJ met Hotch's eyes, he also seemed disturbed that that directly described Veronica.

"What connects the victims?" Reid piped up for the first time, looking at the monitor to a yawning Garcia. She hadn't seem to hear him, so he prodded "Garcia?"

"Oh, no direct links so far, I'm running their credit cards but so far no bingo"

"This guy is surely angry. Who do these women represent?" Morgan said,

"A spouse, possibly?" JJ said, trying not to think about what was done to the women in the file.

"Possibly, or a woman who rejected him?" Morgan replied. The team tried to discover what the woman meant to him. They also discussed possibilities for how they had met the unsub.

When they landed in Tennessee they had no idea they were being thrown into the unsubs sick game.

* * *

**I know, they are really quite short chapters, I'm sorry! But I promise they do get longer!**


	5. Scars

**Title: Outside  
********Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Scars - Papa Roach**

**UNSUB CHAPTER**

* * *

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
__And I just wanna be alone  
__I'm pissed coz you came around  
__Why don't you just go home_

He sat in the café, watching all the women around him. He hadn't seen one yet. One who could possibly take the place of Marie.

All of a sudden she was there.

She was perfect. Her long hair, and her smiling face.

As she left the café, he got up to follow her, he followed her around the corner, to a little record shop around the corner. She ran behind the counter, laughing.

All day he dipped in and out of the store. He watched her, the next day, and the next day.

Three days later he pounced. He got her on the way to work, he pulled her into the car he always used.

She was perfect, she looked just like her.

He knew it wouldn't last long, she wouldn't be scared of him for long.

He spoke to her about his girls, she listened, he could see she was terrified, that would work to his advantage.

* * *

Getting rid of them was always a problem. He never knew where to put them.

He generally found nice ditches in town, but they were all being watched now.

He was going to have to drive to the outskirts, and he hated doing that. It meant he passed the house.

Their house.

The house they had lived in together.

Marie, the girls and he.

He did it anyway. Because he had to get rid of this one.

She'd been worse than any of them, She'd been the least like Marie. She'd fought, much harder than any of the others. He had bruises on his shins from where she had kicked him, he had a scratch, on his arm, from where she had scratched him

He knew his DNA wouldn't come up in the system. He was safe.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think? In honour of tonights Forest Whitaker's Criminal Minds!!!**


	6. It's Not Your Fault

**Title: Outside  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Its Not Your Fault - New Found Glory**

* * *

_There was staring in seclusion  
__A fine tuned way of motion  
__The sound of hearts  
__Pumping at the same beat_

Hotch stopped as the team got off the jet. Veronica was shaking so hard she'd struggled to get out of her seat. He stopped her in the little galley they had and asked the team to wait just a moment. They had all seen how shaken she was by this case. Every member of the team had had a case that had affected them at the most fundamental base of their humanity. As he stopped her getting off she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close to him. Glad they were in relative privacy

"I'm scared Hotch" she said, speaking aloud his fear. He held her closer, and gave her a quick squeeze

"You're safe, Nie, you're not doing much field work this case, stay with JJ in the PD and we'll take you back to the hotel every night" he used the name he never used in front of anyone, aiming to help calm her. She took a deep breath, but clung to him tighter.

"Aaron, I don't want to be alone" she almost cried into his shoulder, he let her go, and watched as she pulled herself together, the couple of minutes alone had helped him pass some of his calm onto her, when she was steady again he gave her a gentle kiss. When she pulled away again she was ready to leave the jet. They travelled in the 2 SUVs sent for them. After leaving JJ and Veronica at the PD the team headed out to the dump sites, they were all secluded, but open to the public.

"This guy doesn't care about hiding them" said Rossi, stepping next to Hotch,

"No, he wants them found quickly." Hotch said, imagining the women thrown, unceremoniously, into the ditch in front of him.

"This guy is devolving fast too" Rossi pointed out.

"Yes, two weeks, to one week, we might get another victim any day now" Hotch said, with a note of derision in is voice. He didn't want them to find another victim, but a fourth victim would help with the profile, both psychological and geographical. Hotch looked over at Rossi has his phone went off

"Garcia has something for us" He said, before walking back round to the main door of the SUV.

At the station they sat with the team to absorb the news Garcia had. She had found the name of a woman missing since the night before who fit their victims, 28 year old Leah Collins. He knew that they would probably find Leah that night.

He had no idea how to catch this guy. But with Leah they could build a better profile, they sat down in a group, Hotch felt Veronica's hand on his arm, just below the lip of the table, he was grateful for the gentle support she was giving him, although she was in much more danger here

"So, he's a white male, 25-35" Prentiss started, looking around the group to pick up the next point on the profile, Veronica picked up the metaphorical ball

"He's recently lost his wife or partner, through either divorce or death, more likely to be divorce, and probably children" she threw a small bouncy ball of Jack's to Reid, who looked at it for a minute before saying the next point on the profile

"He has likely been denied something by this woman, possibly access to his children" Reid threw the ball to Morgan, who caught it and said the next point

"She is unlikely to still be in the area, she could have moved to another state, or even abroad, without him knowing" Morgan passed the ball over to Rossi,

"He is angry at her, for whatever she took from him. He's bold, but he's unlikely to be armed" Hotch nodded, in agreement with his teams assessment and profile "By the way, Ronnie, excellent idea with the ball, we should use it at every team meeting" Rossi smirked, while Veronica laughed.

They were ready to give the profile.

* * *

**So… erm… we have a profile.**

**Come on guys… what's your thinking on this case?**

**Anyway. Yeah. I'm gonna try to write more, but I broke up with my long-term boyfriend yesterday. So I'm sucking a bit.**


	7. Because Of You

**Title: Outside  
Author: BonesBird  
Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Rated for theme and violence throughout.  
Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds nor Veronica… though I own any OC's I've created  
Chapters Lyrics: Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson**

**UNSUB CHAPTER - this is going to cover the next three chapters from the Unsub's POV, then you'll see what's going on with the team in the next three chapters.**

* * *

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
__Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
__Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because its empty  
__Because of you I am afraid_

As the sun set he found himself sitting on those steps. The steps of the house he'd chased Kathleen around, the steps where his daughters had been conceived, the steps where his life had come to an end when Marie had said she was taking the girls.

He still didn't know where they were.

If he passed them on the street he wouldn't know them.

But he would. They were his.

Until three weeks earlier he had had hope that he'd see them again.

He had tried four women. He knew there was no one fit for him other than Marie.

Then he saw her, going into the motel across the street.

She was stunning, she was with two men, a tall, skinny, awkward one, and a shorter, but bulkier black man. He watched her hair swing around her shoulders. He waited to see if she'd go into one of the rooms with the men, but instead she unlocked another room. He hoped that meant she was rooming alone. He watched as the shorter of the men hugged her, before going into his own room.

Suddenly, it was all looking up. He would watch this woman, and hoped she stayed in town.

The next morning started with him waking on the steps of the house. He still owned it, it was still his official address, it was where all his bills kept going to.

Bills that were paid out of the trust his parents had set up.

He slept in his car, he hated that house, as it was empty on his own.

When he got Kathleen and Abigail back, they'd all in that house together, and that would mean he would not be alone in the big house anymore.

He needed a woman to do that, but unless they were good, when he took them, it was pointless.

He decided when he was going to make his move on her, when he found a flaw in his plan.

She came out of her room, and walked a few doors down the hall, she was dressed, ready for wherever she was working. The man who came out was one he hadn't seen before, he was tall, intimidating, especially next to the object of his attention. As he came out he leant down and kissed her.

He was angrier than he had ever thought.

So he went to them.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooh…**


	8. I Miss You

**Title: Outside  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: I Miss You - Simple Plan**

* * *

_To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real  
__To know that you feel the same as I do is a three fold utopian dream  
__You do something to me that I can't explain  
__So would I be out of line if I said  
__I miss you_

Garcia had sleuthed through divorces in the whole of Nashville, there had been nothing she could find pertinent. Though thanks to that she had found a link between the victims. They were all regular visitors at a coffee shop and café opposite the courthouse. She found numerous bank and credit card transactions there. After the team had spoken to the staff they had gotten the names or nicknames of a few of the regulars, she was searching through them for divorces, she had four, three that included children, but she didn't know how to divide it further. There was no other indicators, and since they had found Leah Collins that morning she knew that time was running down before he kidnapped another woman.

She was worried, her whole family were in Nashville, and this unsub was devolving fast. She'd worked in the BAU for long enough to know that that was a very bad thing. She knew that could fall to him killing once a day if the team didn't catch him.

As her phone rang she jumped, brought out of her reverie by Morgan's call tone

"Hey baby girl, anything for me?" he asked, his tone sounded heavy

"I have much for you hot stuff, but we have to focus on the case" she joked, and heard a chuckle on his end of the line "I have zilcho on the divorcees from the coffee shop, at least not the names you gave me" she heard him sigh,

"I have one last name for you to run"

"Give it to me" She said, hoping her chipper tone would infuse him, they whole team were worked down on this case, there was so little between the victims

"Gregory, he lives on Brick Church Pike"

"I may need more than that sugar. Be back in a flash" she went to hang up

"Hey, silly girl" hey said before she could go, his whole tone had changed, and he'd dropped his voice to barely above a whisper "I miss you"

"I miss you too handsome, you'll be home soon" she said, blinking back the tears that came to her after his admission. When he got back from a case they often told each other that they'd missed the other, but when he was away they didn't say it, it had been an unspoken agreement between them. She ran Gregory and was glad she could call the team right back.

This guy had to be their unsub.

* * *

**Do they know in time? You'll find out soon.**

**HEHE Brick Church Pike is apparently a real road in Nashville. At least according to Google Maps! **


	9. Brick

**Title: Outside  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Brick - Ben Folds Five**

* * *

_As weeks went by it showed that she was not fine  
__They told me 'son its time to tell the truth'  
__And I broke down  
__And she broke down_

Veronica had been walking on eggshells since they had arrived in Tennessee, on the jet it had become obvious that the victims bore a striking similarity to her, and that had meant that she had time to spend working the profile with JJ and Reid. Which she didn't normally get to do, normally she'd be out with Hotch or Morgan or Emily. It was clear the whole team was worried about her. Morgan and Reid had become her personal body guards, when she wasn't at the PD or the motel, they were on her like jelly on peanut butter, the only times they left her was if Hotch was with her.

Not that she didn't like it. She felt safer with them around her, she was convinced someone was watching her, other than the team. It was an eerie feeling, and one that she would be glad to be rid of when they headed home.

She wanted nothing more than a day with Hotch and Jack, and a night with Garcia. She wanted to watch movies, talk boys and eat brownies with her best friend, and play games, go for walks and be a family with her boys. The year that she and Hotch had been together wasn't without problems, but they were a strong family unit.

It was a morning, Garcia had big news for them, they were all due at the PD soon, most of the team had already left, only Hotch, Prentiss and Vee were left, Prentiss was getting ready, while Vee hadn't heard a peep from Hotch all morning, she walked to his room, and laughed as he opened his door, dressed for the day

"I wondered when you'd come and get me" He laughed at her, it was rare he let himself be this relaxed on a case, the second he'd step out of the door he'd become 'SSA Aaron Hotchner', in his room he was 'Aaron' and 'Daddy'. He walked out, and after giving her a kiss he called for Prentiss.

Veronica loved seeing him before he put his work façade on, she was turning to climb in the SUV when she saw the man walking over to them.

He was a well built guy.

He was around 30.

He was heading straight for her and Hotch.

He was pissed.

Hotch still had his back to the unsub, but the second he felt Vee still he turned, in time to duck the first blow. Veronica screamed and tried to run, Hotch was on the floor. Before the world around Veronica went black.

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep oh dear.**

**I'm mean aren't I??? Only 2 chapters left though.**


	10. Can't Catch Tomorrow

**Title: Outside  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
****Chapters Lyrics: Can't Catch Tomorrow (Good Shoes Won't Save You This Time) - LostProphets**

**OK, so, this chapter jumps around POV a bit.**

_

* * *

_

_It won't help me but I have to ask  
__Is it something real that's behind the mask  
__Something true we don't know about  
____A little faith in amongst the doubt_

Prentiss ran from her room with gun drawn, it was too late, she couldn't see where the unsub had taken Veronica, she hoped the team knew who he was, they were due at a meeting, she called for an ambulance, Hotch was out cold, the wooden plank beside him showed what had got him down. As soon as she was off from 911 she called the team

"He's got Vee" she said, the minute Morgan picked up the phone "Hotch is unconscious"

"We know who he is, Gregory Sanders, he lives right across the road, is his car in the driveway?"

"Yes, I can see it from here"

"That means he has her at the house, Vee would put up too much of a fight. We'll be there in a minute" Morgan hung up, she sat next to Hotch as he woke up, before going to the trunk and pulling our her Kevlar, she wanted to have it on before the team arrived. They arrived mere seconds after the ambulance, with a warrant for cause in their hands. Hotch refused treatment, she didn't blame him.

Prentiss knew Garcia was tracing Sanders' and Vee's cellphones, and they had confirmed they were in the same area. The house was huge.

They searched the ground floor, they searched the upper floor. Then they found the entrance to the basement.

* * *

He had gotten her. But she was fighting too hard. He wasn't even going to be able to try her. He knew that that meant he might as well kill her, but she was kicking him so hard, he couldn't even get close.

"Who are you" he asked, the only thing he'd said to his ladies other than about his daughters

"Special Agent Veronica Ardeen, FBI" she said, before kicking him again "Why did you do it? Take all us girls" she asked, knowing that keeping him talking would give the team the time to find her. She refused to become this mans victim.

"You need to replace Marie. I can't get Kathy and Abby back. But nobody was her. Nobody was good. Everybody hurt! I hate them!!!" He shouted, she managed to move back from him. As he raved about Marie she had chance to look around, she was in a basement, there was a small pane window in the corner, and a flickering light-bulb in the middle of the room. She wondered what the stressor had been.

"So, Marie left you?" She asked, trying to get as much out of him that she could use as evidence, should she get out of this alive, she had to remember to keep Aaron away from him if she did get out.

"She TOOK my girls. They were mine!" He called, she wondered if any of his victims had let him talk the way he was to her. She goaded him, she called him names, she knew that it wouldn't be long before the team would be there to get her.

She could hear movement, outside the room, she kept him talking so he wouldn't.

He jumped when Morgan kicked down the door, he and Rossi ran in and took the unsub.

A second later Aaron ran in. He grabbed her, and pulled her into his arms.

He clearly didn't care who was watching, as he pulled her into a deep kiss. When they both needed air he rested his forehead against hers. And looked her in the eye

"Marry me" he said, the words falling out of his mouth.

Veronica felt her own jaw drop. She kissed him again, as hard as he had when he'd found her. She looked into his eyes, and said her own response.

"Yes"

* * *

**Oooooooh, so how many of you thought that was coming. Epilogue next.**


	11. Epilogue: I Owe It All To You

**Title: Outside  
********Author: BonesBird  
************Summary: Women are going missing in Nashville. Can the team figure out why before the unsub kills again… and will he attack closer to the team. Violent at start.  
****************Disclaimer: I dunnae own Criminal Minds… though I own any OC's I've created  
********************Chapters Lyrics: I Owe It All To You - XCD154**

**I fell in love with this song after fox made a fan-vid for Bones to it. **

**This is set the week after the last chapter, so they are back in Quantico and have had time to talk about the situation.**

* * *

_I owe it all to you  
__Everything I am I owe to you  
Everything I have I owe to you  
Am I strong enough to save myself  
Or brave enough to show  
That they all belong to you _

Veronica played with the ring on her wedding finger. It was beautiful. Hotch and Garcia had gone shopping the day they had gotten back from Nashville, they had managed to keep the trip quiet as well as Hotch had said he had to go and fill in paperwork, and Garcia had said she and Morgan were going to have a day together after being apart for over a week.

Garcia knew what Veronica liked, so Hotch had chosen the best person to go shopping with to find her engagement ring.

She was still having trouble believing it was happening, they had never even discussed marriage, she had moved in, and Jack loved her, she knew all of that, but she hadn't expected engagement.

The first few days back had been like a dream, she had struggled to comprehend it, and as such her paperwork suffered, she was glad Morgan had covered for her, and helped keep her on track. Reid had also been on hand to spell check her work, which had been a godsend.

Tonight she would be attending her own engagement party at Rossi's. Garcia had arranged everything, which meant that it would be quite quiet, but she had told Veronica she'd invited the old members of A team, who had moved to B team not long after they started.

She had Jack all dressed in party clothes when Garcia came to collect them. Jack threw himself into his "Auntie Penny's" arms the minute she opened the door, Garcia's bond with the little boy had always made Veronica laugh. Garcia complimented her dress, and Garcia had both dressed up and down for the occasion. She had a feeling that Garcia and Morgan wouldn't be around the whole night in the dress she was wearing. The two of them had been together almost 10 months but they still acted like teenagers at times, It was refreshing to see that still in their team.

The party was more full than she thought it would be. All 3 BAU teams were there, along with a few friends of the unit, who had become friends with the team.

Hotch dragged her away for a few secluded seconds in the bathroom, enough time to say hello to each other, and for Veronica to thank him for asking her. As she had once a day for a week.

He asked her to stop, that he wanted her to be happy.

She told him she'd thank him every day of her life, for making her happy.

* * *

**Happy ending! Yey! So… this is the type of storyline that I'll be working along now. Yeah. Timeline... Thats the word!!!**

**I meant to update before I went out this morning, but I forgot! Sorry all! I've got a couple of one-shots to post before I start posting my next big case fic. Which is 20 chapters! Yeah!!! I rock!**


End file.
